Natural products which exist in extremely limited quantities but nevertheless are intimately related to the functioning of life will be studied. The sequence would be isolation and structural studies followed by syntheses, biosyntheses, and clarification of bio-organic roles. Nucleic acid bases, chemical carcinogens, neurotoxins are the types of natural products to be investigated in particular. Another major effort will be to develop new applications of spectroscopy, especially C-13 T1 studies, and to further exploit usage of high speed liquid chromatography. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: New Antisickling Agent 3,4-Dihydro-2,2-dimethyl-2H-1 Benzopyran-6-butyric Acid, D.E.U. Ekong, J.I. Okogun, V.U. Enyenihi, V. Balogh-Nair, K. Nakanishi, and C. Natta, Nature 258, 743 (1975).